Out of the Blue
by Vicky-V
Summary: Fifty sentences of scheming, dreaming and many other things between. ChelxTulioxMiguel, romantic and platonic.


**Pairing:** ChelxTulioxMiguel. Most can be read as platonic or romantic.

**Rating:** G - PG-13

**Warning:** Bisexual threesome, sexual implications, spoilers for the film

**Notes:** For the 3sentence challenge at Live Journal, where the basic idea is to write 50 themed sentences for a threesome pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with The Road to El Dorado, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Out of the Blue**

**1. Lies**

To Chel, the lie had been obvious before she overheard them in the temple and confirmed that they were mere mortals, but what interested her was finally finding people on the same wavelength as her... although there were many times since where she wondered if it was just been one big stroke of luck that they had managed to trick an entire civilisation.

**2. Truth**

Chel asked question after question about Spain and took such wonder in being told about the life of the backstreets she would often ask if they were telling her the truth, which of course they were because neither Tulio nor Miguel had the heart to put such a shine into her eyes with false tales.

**3. False**

Tulio did sometimes wonder if it really was all just a dream because finding the lost city of gold, which had eluded the very best of experienced explorers, and then being mistaken for Gods, of all things, seemed completely unreal but then he would see the happy gleam in Miguel's eyes and feel the soft touch of Chel's skin and realise it was all real.

**4. Prophet**

When Chel complained that she too should be on the stone carving showing the coming of the Gods, Tulio had joked that she was the figure kneeling, only to very quickly learn that he still needed to perfect the art of thinking before he spoke and Miguel learned that voicing such lessons wasn't needed.

**5. Divine**

Miguel lit up for a moment as he leapt before the sun and then he landed, not as a God but as a partner.

**6. Right**

Somehow Miguel always picked the moments when Tulio was at his most tired to try and get him to admit that he had actually been completely right about El Dorado and Chel didn't help by petting his blond hair and agreeing, especially since she _knew_ she was the defining proof.

**7. Left**

As Chel spoke to the Chief, she brushed some dirt off her clothing, which wouldn't usually have worried her too much except it was in the shape of a handprint.

**8. Wing**

Through a small gap she had strategically left within the curtains she watched them change into their robes and had to admit that the view wasn't bad at all.

**9. Chicken**

They tasted like chicken, or so Chel claimed, and as Tulio looked from his fat squirming insect to where Miguel shrugged and ate his own he decided that the sooner they found any civilisation at all with a wider catering range the better, never mind Spain.

**10. Fingers**

Stealing dice from their pockets became a regular habit of Chel's and sometimes she let them know it had happened by leaving them with the curious feeling they had also just been molested.

**11. Jewels**

Chel's lips were ruby red and so were Tulio and Miguel's after discovering she could kiss like _that_.

**12. Crystal**

The water was crystal-clear and left nothing to the imagination but Tulio just couldn't get rid of the itching feeling that Chel _knew_ they were watching her bathe.

**13. Pendant**

Chel held up a pendant, allowing it to sway lightly upon its string, and thought it fitting that Tulio and Miguel should be reflected within the jewel in the middle.

**14. Diamond**

Diamonds are a girl's best friend, but two strangers who had appeared out of the blue turned out to be a woman's perfect lovers.

**15. Ring**

They had started sleeping in a ring around the fire then, as the nights passed, they ended up clumped together.

**16. Fulfilment**

As they went towards goodness knew where, they all knew they would be starting something new - with the three of them together this time.

**17. Kind**

The images on the stone tablets kind of looked like them, they supposed, but Chel said she thought Altivo looked the most handsome as she petted his muzzle while he whinnied happily.

**18. Cruel**

As he watched Chel and Tulio embrace, thinking they were unseen, Miguel couldn't help but feel betrayed by both of them.

**19. Hope**

The stories and pictures of the Gods had always been the symbol of the hope for her people and, although Tulio and Miguel hadn't exactly been divine beings from the heavens, she supposed there was some truth in all she had heard.

**20. Faith**

There was the roar of the crowd and the rumbling of the ground underneath their opponents but all that faded into the background when they heard Chel cheering them on from the sidelines.

**21. Respect**

They had the respect to turn around when Chel changed, even when she went behind a conveniently large enough bit of vegetation to do so, but, judging from the ever-so-soft giggles coming from her general direction, she didn't always return the favour.

**22. Honor**

Chel was allowed to ride at the front of Altivo because, firstly, she was a woman and it was only polite, but also because they didn't trust her to not carry out any wicked thoughts which may come to mind whilst they were negotiating a particularly tricky terrain.

**23. Code**

The three of them had always been into the habit of taking as much as they could and only having to make choices when absolutely necessary - and in this case it wasn't.

**24. Public**

When they reached a much more established civilisation, it was Chel who drew attention but they were happy to divert some of that by putting their arms around her.

**25. Private**

Miguel walks in just as they embrace, feels ice plunge down his throat when Chel opens her eyes and peers past Tulio at him and then he very almost walks forward as her gaze seems to beckon.

**26. Fear**

It suddenly dawned on Tulio that he was actually worrying for all three of them because Chel and Miguel were just so damn relaxed about everything.

**27. Courage**

Chel had to admit that it was very impressive how Tulio and Miguel could so easily follow each other's lead when stood in front of a creature which intended to cause their death, but at the same time she wished she didn't know why it carried such a bitter edge.

**28. Weakness**

Chel had stamina, that much was clear considering she could climb all those hundreds of stairs to the temple without feeling she would never move her legs again, and the only real problem with that was in how it highlighted how much longer she could keep going in comparison to the pair of them.

**29. Strength**

A bond between two had been fractured, then rebuilt, strengthened and stretched between three.

**30. Whisper**

Put Chel in the mix and what did the little voice say; yeeeeeees!

**31. Confess**

"Do you love me?" was a question never asked because it was either met with incoherent noises or a very strategic change in subject from the pair asked and, besides, all three knew the answer.

**32. Sins**

There were all shadowed by the wrongdoings of their past but perhaps, they sometimes wondered, that was what gave each other the glint in their eyes and the certain unnamed way the corners of their mouth would turn up.

**33. Forgive**

Miguel lands with a thud upon the boat, his eyes meet with Tulio's and during that moment all things are forgiven so Chel feels herself relax, but only for a moment because then the waves rock the boat again.

**34. Mercy**

The storm ripped across the sky and the rain fell without mercy, but the only place to shelter was huddled underneath the huge leaves as Tulio and Miguel had done the first time and the only shuddering they did was due to wandering fingers and wicked words.

**35. Kill**

The pounding in their heads was absolute murder and Tzekel-Kan's sudden appearance had almost provoked heart attacks but, through the clearing haze of a hangover, both Tulio and Miguel could have sworn there had been a third pair of legs intertwined with them.

**36. Justice**

Actually, screw it, they were _Gods_ so if anybody was allowed to give in to temptation it should be them.

**37. Liberty**

When the deal was first struck, all three of them supposed Chel would gain her freedom and go her own way but that plan changed and all were glad for it.

**38. Freedom**

Freedom was not knowing where they would end up but not caring, the wind through their hair as they raced towards it and gripping wherever was appropriate on each other to keep themselves from tumbling off Altivo's back.

**39. Peace**

They spent the heat of the afternoons lying in the shade with their fingers linked and their legs intertwined.

**40. Bells**

As Tulio expressed his disbelief at Chel's proposed share of the gold he heard his shout bounce off the walls of the city and began to worry about just how many other things had echoed from the temple.

**41. Mocking**

When disagreements arose, they often ended with Chel strutting around performing unflattering impressions of Tulio, then Miguel would slap him on the back and claim she did him "better than you do" and somehow that would help raise the tone of things.

**42. Bird**

Miguel reached out a finger and when the tiny purple bird landed upon it he was certain he could pick up the scent of exotic spices he didn't know the name of combined with the smell of cheap aftershave and the backstreets of Spain.

**43. Sing**

It had been bad enough when the monkeys had stolen their clothes the first time they bathed in the hot springs, but at least they didn't have to be bribed with whatever they could think of as Chel sat in the branches of a tree and held them out of reach, singing softly to herself as she looked down at them with her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

**44. Tune**

As she came to their side, humming softly, both Tulio and Miguel felt a growing respect for their new partner.

**45. Soft**

Steady pace, the gentle sound of the boat pushing through the water, firelight, nice company (at least in the looks department so far)... it might have been romantic if it weren't for the impending feeling of doom Tulio and Miguel could feel creeping ever closer.

**46. Hard**

Just as she turned around the stone tablet, Chel suddenly found herself colliding with something hard and ending up on the ground and, if she knew what those boys she suddenly met would end up meaning to her... actually, sometimes she _would_ still have thrown something solid at their heads.

**47. Heaven**

It turned out it didn't matter they weren't Gods and that she had said it purely to keep her head upon her shoulders, Chel was still happy to serve but she did expect the same thing in return which, they quickly decided, was more than fair enough.

**48. Hell**

Amongst many other things of the jungle, Tulio and Miguel just weren't used to the blazing heat, which wasn't really helped when Chel offered them her top as perhaps some cover for their heads.

**49. Naked**

Whether it was dice or cards, they were convinced that Chel was concealing winning hands upon her person, a suspicion which was strengthened when she won each and every time at strip poker.

**50. God**

Getting the people's nod was great, but Chel's was best because it came with a smile and a wink.

_**END**_


End file.
